Trapped in a dream
by StarGateAtlantisfan
Summary: Teyla gets trapped in a dream and Major Sheppard goes in after her. They both fight the wraiths while in reality Rodney and Dr Beckett try to find a way to get them back before they end up dying in the dream. Mainly Teyla and John story.
1. Meeting strangers

A Stargate Atlantis Fan fiction.

The characters do not belong to me. Nor does the show.

Trapped in a dream

Major Sheppard and his team head through the gate and ends up on tropical planet. Where the team meets strange people. Teyla looks as though she has never met them before and Major Sheppard looks at her and then looks at the people.

Teyla: I have not met you before.

Stranger: We are new to this world.

Teyla: where are the people that were here before you arrived?

Stranger: I do not know these other people.

Teyla: there were others before you lived on this land.

Stranger: I do not know.

Teyla looks around and finds no sign of the people that lived on the land to ever have existed.

Major Sheppard: Teyla are you sure there were others on the planet before the strangers came?

Teyla: I am sure. My people would come here and trade with the people that lived here.

Major Sheppard: Why don't we keep looking around and se if anything has happened.

Teyla: Ok

The team looks around some more to find any clues to where the people that once lived there ever existed.

Teyla look around some more and felt someone behind her. She turned around and realized that it was one of the strangers. Teyla kept walking and the stranger kept following. Teyla called Major Sheppard. By the time she made contact she was knocked out and dragged to another location.

Major Sheppard: Teyla? Teyla you there? Ford stay here I'm going to look for Teyla.

Lieutenant Ford: yes sir.

Major Sheppard kept looking for Teyla but no sign so he used the ancients tracking device and found two life signs and followed it to a near by area. Major Sheppard stood behind the brick wall and saw Teyla unconscious and tied up. He waited until the strangers left and ran over to Teyla and tried to wake her, nothing happened. So he carried her out of the place and took her back to the village and told the others there heading back to Atlantis.

Major Sheppard: Were heading back to the gate now!

Lieutenant Ford: Sir?

McKay: What, Why?

Major Sheppard: Do you not see me holding Teyla. McKay?

McKay: Oh thought she was asleep.

Major Sheppard: McKay she is asleep but we need to get back to make sure its not serious. So if you want to stay I'm fine with that. But I'm going back.

Lieutenant Ford: I'm gong back with you sir.

McKay: yeah me to.

The team's heads back to the puddle jumper and heads back through the gate but the Teyla they have is not the actual Teyla.

The Gate

Major Sheppard dials the gate home and calls for a medical team to stand by.

Atlantis Base

Dr Weir: what's going on Major?

Major Sheppard: Teyla was found unconscious so I brought her back to make sure there wasn't any damage.

Dr Weir: We have the medical team standing by.

Major Sheppard: were heading through now.

The puddle Jumper heads through landing in the jumper bay.

Dr Beckett: Put her down slowly.

The medical team takes her to the lab to check her out.

Back on the planet

Teyla: whispering someone help me. Major.

Teyla falls back unconscious and ends up in a dream where she's on Atlantis and walking around the base and talking to Major Sheppard.

Back on Atlantis

Dr Beckett: Major Sheppard, Dr Weir report to the med lab ASAP?

Major Sheppard and Dr Weir meet Dr Beckett in the lab and they have chat.

Dr Beckett: I went over Teyla's blood results. She has none. This is not Teyla.

Dr Weir: how is that possible?

Dr Beckett: Not sure.

Major Sheppard feels dizzy and sits down and has some kind of flash of Teyla in some room calling for help.

Major Sheppard: Teyla?

Dr Beckett: Major are you all right?

Major Sheppard: Yeah I'm fine?

Dr Weir: why did you just say Teyla?

Major Sheppard: not sure? I think I need to rest for a while?

Major Sheppard went to his quarters and fell on the bed and fell asleep

Back on the planet

Teyla: help me?

Teyla dreams she's in a dark room and calls out for help and finds Major Sheppard confused.

Teyla: Major?

Major Sheppard: Teyla?

Teyla: what is going on?

Major Sheppard: the people need the IDC code to meet our people,

Teyla: Major you know the ICD code why would you need mine?

Major Sheppard: I forgot

Teyla: No this is a dream

Major Sheppard: what are you talking about?

Teyla: no this is not real.

Major Sheppard: Teyla its real.

Teyla: I don't believe you. Where am I?

Back on Atlantis

Major Sheppard feels like he's drawn to something and see's Teyla tied to a bed with drugs hooked up on her.

Major Sheppard runs over to her and hears her saying help me

Major Sheppard: Teyla!!!! Wake up?

He tries to touch her but it ends up being dust.

Beep Beep!!!!

Major Sheppard wakes up hearing his door being knocked on.

He opens the door and sees McKay looking at him

Major Sheppard: Yes McKay?

McKay: Dr Weir got worried so she told me to check up on you

Major Sheppard: how long have I been out.

McKay: for almost 2 hrs now.

Major Sheppard: we have to go back to the planet.

McKay: But why.

Major Sheppard: Teyla's back there.

Major Sheppard leaves his room and heads to talk with Dr Weir

Dr Weir's office

Dr Weir: come in?

Major Sheppard: we need to go back to PX-54216

Dr Weir: why?

Major Sheppard: Teylas still on the planet

Dr Weir: what how is that possible?

Major Sheppard: I have a feeling that she's there. We know for a fact that Teyla is not Teyla unless she was doubled to look like her so we think she was the real Teyla. If we don't go back we may never get her back.

Dr Weir: ok you have a go. Bring back up with you in case something goes wrong.

Major Sheppard: got it.

Back on the planet

Teyla still doesn't believe that she is on Atlantis or that the people around her are real.

Major Sheppard: Teyla just tell me the coordinates to Atlantis and we can go back there.

Teyla: this is not real. You are not Major Sheppard and this is not Atlantis. Why do you have me here? My people will look for me and they wont give up with out a fight. Let me go!

Teyla's body tries to fight t o get loose.

Stranger: give her more.

Stranger 1: are you sure it could kill the being.

Stranger: we need to know where Atlantis is and how to get through the gate and through the shield.

Teyla starts fighting the images and gets hurt on her body.

Major Sheppard gets the team ready and waits in the jumper until its time to go through the gate.

Dr Weir: you have a go Major.

Major Sheppard: heard you loud and clear. Flight Puddle Jumper 1 ready to go.

Flight: You have a go.

Puddle Jumper heads through the gate and lands on the planet.

Major Sheppard: Jumper 2 stand by incase were under attack.

Jumper 2: read you loud and clear.

Major Sheppard moves the team out and gets ambushed.

Major Sheppard: let us through!

Stranger: We cannot.

Major Sheppard: Let us through or I'll have my team fire on you and your people.

Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford, Dr McKay, and SG-A 3 point their weapons at the strangers and walk by them to find Teyla.

Teyla starts seizing and calling for help this time she yells and the team hears. They come running to the noise and gets interrupted by the strangers.

Strangers: We cannot let you pass through. This is sacred and we don't have your friend, which you are looking for.

Major Sheppard: I know you have her in there, Let us pass this is a warning.

Teyla: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!

Major Sheppard knocks one of them down and runs through the doors to find people like Teyla on beds and runs over to Teyla to find her shaking and in pain.

Major Sheppard: Teyla? Teyla it's me John. Open your eyes.

Major Sheppard looks around for something to get into her head. He sees a vial of the drugs next to Teyla so he takes that with him hoping Dr Beckett can bring her back. He unhooks her from the drugs and then carries her out of the building and walks over to the team and walks away.

Stranger: She was close to telling us her secrets and you ruined it.

Major Sheppard hands Teyla over to McKay and Ford and walks over to the strangers.

Major Sheppard: What the hell do you think doing this to a innocent being be a good thing. She was never gonna willingly give you anything. She knows that she would die then give people like you any information. You can't get information like this by putting them into deep sleep and using their dreams against them. We'll be back to get those people out of their dream state and you better be gone by the time we get back.

Major Sheppard walks back to the team and heads to the puddle jumper putting Teyla down on the seat and flying back to the gate.

Puddle Jumper: Atlantis this is puddle Jumper 3. We have Teyla and were ready to head through.

Dr Weir: You have a ok to go through.

Puddle Jumper 3: we also need medical team at the jumper bay standing by.

Dr Weir: there on the way.

Puddle Jumper 2 and 3 enter the gate and flies through the jumper bays doors and lands in the jumper bay.

Dr Beckett and his team waits for the jumper door to open and walks in to find Teyla shaking and hurt.

Dr Beckett: what happened to Teyla?

Major Sheppard: she's still in the dream state its like she's trapped

Dr Beckett and his team puts her on the stretcher and takes her to the lab and sets her down and Major Sheppard, lieu Ford, and Dr McKay follow the medical team to the lab.

Teyla starts shaking and going into shock.

Dr Beckett: get the crash cart stat. Major I need you to hold her steady.

Major Sheppard: What's going on Doc?

Dr Beckett: Teyla's gone into shock.

Dr Beckett gives Teyla a sedative to calm her down.

Major Sheppard: Could it be possible that Teyla is fighting something and she's hurt?

Dr Beckett: I analyzed the drugs that were given to her. I have never seen anything like it before.

Major Sheppard: I may need to go under and get into her mind can it be possible to get into her dreams.

Dr Beckett: even if it was possible it could in danger you could be trapped along with her.

Major Sheppard realizes he has no other choice but to go under and save her. He looks at her and realizes he needs her and the things that she has done with him meant a lot and still does.

Major Sheppard: I don't care I'm going under either way.

Dr Beckett: are you sure Major this is what you want.

Major Sheppard takes one look at her and says yes.

Cr Beckett prepares the drug and hooks Major Sheppard and Teyla up and has monitors keeping track of their brain waves.

Dr Weir: Major you don't have to do this.

Major Sheppard: I need her back Dr Weir. She's part pf my team and I need her here.

Dr Weir: wells then Carson do what he said.

Dr Beckett: inject the drug through Major Sheppard's arm and he falls asleep.

Teyla's Dream

Teyla is fighting a Wraith and gets hurt. Major Sheppard intercepts the punch and knocks the wraith down for a minute and runs over to Teyla who is freaked out and scared.

Major Sheppard: Teyla it's me John.

Teyla: Major. Help me.

Major Sheppard: That's what I'm here to do.

The wraith knocks john across the room and grabs Teyla and starts to choking her. John runs to the Wraith and sends it flying across the room. John thinks of P-90 in his hand and comes out of nowhere. He starts firing and the wraith goes down.

Major Sheppard: Teyla we have to run now.

They start running and running through corridors.

Teyla: I cant run anymore major.

Sheppard: Yes you can Teyla. You have to. I believe in you.

The wraith starts catching up on them and he fires more ammo and thinks of a bomb and blows it up in front of the wraith.

Teyla: how did you do that?

Sheppard: just thought of it.

Teyla see's something and it's the wraith and grabs the gun and fires.

Sheppard: Teyla it's enough. No it deserves to die. It killed my father. It took him away and killed him in front of me.

Sheppard looking at Teyla: why didn't you tell me.

Teyla: I couldn't. I blamed myself fir his disappearance.

The wraith grabs him and Teyla and throws them against the wall knocking them against the wall.

Their bodies start showing bruises and marks. Dr Beckett tries to keep the wounds from getting infected,

Back to reality

Beckett: C'mon Major you have to get out of it soon.

Dr Weir: how bad is it?

Dr Beckett: not bad so far but still Teyla and the major has bruises like their fighting something big.

Dr Weir: keep me posted on their condition.

Dr Beckett: Aye Dr Weir.

Dr Weir leaves the Med lab and goes to the balcony to get some air.

Back in Teyla's dream

Teyla and John both struggle to get up.

Teyla: Major if we die in the nightmare I just wanted to say it was an honor working side you and being part of the team.

Sheppard: Teyla no we are not going to die. Just have faith. I believe that we are going to make it out alive but you have to believe it to.

John grabs hold of Teyla's hand and looks at her face to face.

Back in reality


	2. Finding the Real Teyla

Ch 2 Finding the real Teyla

Teyla starts seizing and calling for help this time she yells and the team hears. They come running to the noise and gets interrupted by the strangers.

Strangers: We cannot let you pass through. This is sacred and we don't have your friend, which you are looking for.

Major Sheppard: I know you have her in there, Let us pass this is a warning.

Teyla: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!

Major Sheppard knocks one of them down and runs through the doors to find people like Teyla on beds and runs over to Teyla to find her shaking and in pain.

Major Sheppard: Teyla? Teyla it's me John. Open your eyes.

Major Sheppard looks around for something to get into her head. He sees a vial of the drugs next to Teyla so he takes that with him hoping Dr Beckett can bring her back. He unhooks her from the drugs and then carries her out of the building and walks over to the team and walks away.

Stranger: She was close to telling us her secrets and you ruined it.

Major Sheppard hands Teyla over to McKay and Ford and walks over to the strangers.

Major Sheppard: What the hell do you think doing this to a innocent being be a good thing. She was never gonna willingly give you anything. She knows that she would die then give people like you any information. You can't get information like this by putting them into deep sleep and using their dreams against them. We'll be back to get those people out of their dream state and you better be gone by the time we get back.

Major Sheppard walks back to the team and heads to the puddle jumper putting Teyla down on the seat and flying back to the gate.

Puddle Jumper: Atlantis this is puddle Jumper 3. We have Teyla and were ready to head through.

Dr Weir: You have a ok to go through.

Puddle Jumper 3: we also need medical team at the jumper bay standing by.

Dr Weir: there on the way.

Puddle Jumper 2 and 3 enter the gate and flies through the jumper bays doors and lands in the jumper bay.

Dr Beckett and his team waits for the jumper door to open and walks in to find Teyla shaking and hurt.

Dr Beckett: what happened to Teyla?

Major Sheppard: she's still in the dream state its like she's trapped

Dr Beckett and his team puts her on the stretcher and takes her to the lab and sets her down and Major Sheppard, lieu Ford, and Dr McKay follow the medical team to the lab.

Teyla starts shaking and going into shock.

Dr Beckett: get the crash cart stat. Major I need you to hold her steady.

Major Sheppard: What's going on Doc?

Dr Beckett: Teyla's gone into shock.

Dr Beckett gives Teyla a sedative to calm her down.

Major Sheppard: Could it be possible that Teyla is fighting something and she's hurt?

Dr Beckett: I analyzed the drugs that were given to her. I have never seen anything like it before.


	3. Going Under

Ch 3 going under

Major Sheppard: I may need to go under and get into her mind can it be possible to get into her dreams.

Dr Beckett: even if it was possible it could in danger you could be trapped along with her.

Major Sheppard realizes he has no other choice but to go under and save her. He looks at her and realizes he needs her and the things that she has done with him meant a lot and still does.

Major Sheppard: I don't care I'm going under either way.

Dr Beckett: are you sure Major this is what you want.

Major Sheppard takes one look at her and says yes.

Cr Beckett prepares the drug and hooks Major Sheppard and Teyla up and has monitors keeping track of their brain waves.

Dr Weir: Major you don't have to do this.

Major Sheppard: I need her back Dr Weir. She's part pf my team and I need her here.

Dr Weir: wells then Carson do what he said.

Dr Beckett: inject the drug through Major Sheppard's arm and he falls asleep.

Teyla's Dream

Teyla is fighting a Wraith and gets hurt. Major Sheppard intercepts the punch and knocks the wraith down for a minute and runs over to Teyla who is freaked out and scared.

Major Sheppard: Teyla it's me John.

Teyla: Major. Help me.

Major Sheppard: That's what I'm here to do.

The wraith knocks john across the room and grabs Teyla and starts to choking her. John runs to the Wraith and sends it flying across the room. John thinks of P-90 in his hand and comes out of nowhere. He starts firing and the wraith goes down.

Major Sheppard: Teyla we have to run now.

They start running and running through corridors.

Teyla: I cant run anymore major.

Sheppard: Yes you can Teyla. You have to. I believe in you.

The wraith starts catching up on them and he fires more ammo and thinks of a bomb and blows it up in front of the wraith.

Teyla: how did you do that?

Sheppard: just thought of it.

Teyla see's something and it's the wraith and grabs the gun and fires.

Sheppard: Teyla it's enough. No it deserves to die. It killed my father. It took him away and killed him in front of me.

Sheppard looking at Teyla: why didn't you tell me.

Teyla: I couldn't. I blamed myself fir his disappearance.

The wraith grabs him and Teyla and throws them against the wall knocking them against the wall.

Their bodies start showing bruises and marks. Dr Beckett tries to keep the wounds from getting infected,

Back to reality

Beckett: C'mon Major you have to get out of it soon.

Dr Weir: how bad is it?

Dr Beckett: not bad so far but still Teyla and the major has bruises like their fighting something big.

Dr Weir: keep me posted on their condition.

Dr Beckett: Aye Dr Weir.

Dr Weir leaves the Med lab and goes to the balcony to get some air.

Back in Teyla's dream

Teyla and John both struggle to get up.

Teyla: Major if we die in the dream I just wanted to say it was an honor working side you and being part of the team.

Sheppard: Teyla no we are not going to die. Just have faith. I believe that we are going to make it out alive but you have to believe it to.

John grabs hold of Teyla's hand and looks at her face to face.

John never realized that one person has made a difference like Teyla has. Ever since she joined his team and the work they do makes it worthwhile. He felt alone and now he doesn't because Teyla is there with him and cares for him.

Back in reality

Dr Beckett is looking over the results in the drug that Major Sheppard retrieved and realizes that the drug has a ancient technology in it and runs to find Dr McKay. He stops in Rodney's lab and talks to him.

Dr Beckett: Rodney could it be possible the technology the people on the planet were using ancient technology to get the answers they wanted?

Rodney: that couldn't be possible no one knows about the technology but us.

Dr Beckett: it could be possible couldn't it?

Rodney: Well maybe. Why?

Dr Beckett: I found something in the drug that has ancient technology all over it.

Rodney looks at the results

Rodney: that's incredible.

Back In the dream.

Teyla: Major how do we get out of this?

Major Sheppard: Not sure yet.

Teyla sees something and pushes John away and gets hit in the arm. John rushes over to Teyla and thinks of a med kit and stops the bleeding.

Teyla: Thank you.

Sheppard: You welcome.

Back in reality

Rodney and Dr Beckett were trying to find some way to get their friends back before it is to late.

INTERCOM: Dr Beckett report to the medical lab ASAP

Dr Beckett: Got to go

Med Lab

The nurses try to stop the bleeding on Teylas arm when Dr Beckett came running in and checked her wound.

Dr Beckett: Get me bandages now!

Dr Beckett starts cleaning the wound and stops the bleeding.

Dr Weir runs into make sure everything's all right

Rodney runs in with his keyboard and sets it down on the lab table

Rodney: Doc I need to see the drug now!

Dr Beckett hands him the vial of the drug and Rodney takes a sample out and puts it on a clear dish and grabs a sample of blood and drops it in the dish.

Dr Weir: Rodney what are you doing?

Rodney: trying to find a way to snap Major Sheppard and Teyla out of the dream.

Rodney puts the dish under the microscope and sees the drug reacting to the blood.

Back in the dream

Teyla and John stop running and sees the image changing to Athos, Teylas home world. Teyla and John sees a girl and her father playing around in the woods then the Wraith comes and grabs the girl and the father.

Teyla: FATHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

John looks at Teyla and sees her face turn pale like she knows the people.

John: Teyla what is it?

Teyla: It's my father and me when I was young.

Sheppard: you never told me you were taken by the wraith when you were a young child.

Teyla: I never remembered

John looks at Teyla as the memories of her father trying to keep them safe ends up dying in front of her. Teyla starts crying and John holds her and tells her its all right.

John thinks of the time they met and how the things they do now matter to him because he has someone who will stay by him no matter what. The memories start showing and Teyla and John sees the things that brought them together and how it was meant to happen that way. Like they were meant to meet and to become friends.

Back in Reality

Rodney experiments by adding a jolt of electricity to see if the drug will have a reaction.

Rodney: I think I got it.

Dr Beckett and Dr Weir walk over to Rodney to see the drug has completely evaporated

Rodney: we need to give their whole body a jolt of electricity in order for the drug to wear off.

Dr Beckett: How do we do that?

Rodney: We have to put them in water and electrocute them.

Dr Beckett: are you nuts that could kill them.

Rodney: we have no other choice. We just need to give them a small amount of electricity. The drug should wear off in minutes. The drug can't handle a jolt of electricity. It dissolves quickly.

Dr Weir: Carson we have no choice. The dream is going to end up killing them.

Dr Beckett: ok,

Rodney: ok we need to put them in water.

Elizabeth: we have water all around us.

Rodney: we need to use the bathtubs.

Rodney and Carson run to separate bathrooms and turn on the waters and wait for it to rise.

The medic unhook Teyla and John from the tubes and carries Teyla and John to separate tubs and lays them down while Rodney looks for something to electrocute them with.

Back in the Dream

Teyla and John sees the wraith but this time there's two of them and they are ready to kill Teyla and John. John and Teyla has no choice but to fight them. John knocks the wraith down and Teyla grabs a stick and breaks it in two and starts fighting the wraith.

John and Teyla cant fight anymore, the wraiths grabs them both and starts choking them.


	4. Back to Normal

Ch 4 Back to Normal

Back in Reality

Rodney grabs the crash carts and wheels one to Carson and wheels the other crash cart over to the other bathroom.

Rodney: Ok charging the paddles

Rodney and Carson both waits until the paddles are charged and drops the paddles into the tubs, Teyla and Johns bodies starts reacting to the jolts.

Back in the dream

Teyla and John both start yelling because their bodies feel like its being electrocuted.

The drug starts wearing off and they return to normal.

Rodney and Carson stop the paddles and wait for any sign. Teyla and John starts coughing and wakes up to see familiar faces.

Rodney and Carson helps Teyla and John stand up from the tubs and realizes there wet.

John: Why am I in a tub for and all wet?

Rodney: we'll explain when your feeling better.

John: Where's Teyla?

Rodney: she's over there.

John and Rodney sees Teyla walking over to the bed.

Lieutenant Ford walks in the lab and walks over to Major Sheppard.

Lieu Ford: Glad your alive sir.

John: same here.

They walk over to the bed and sits John down to get checked out.

Dr Beckett: well you seem fine. Do you feel any side affects?

Teyla: No, I fell fine.

Dr Beckett: Teyla you need to stay hear over night just to keep an eye on your wound.

Teyla: can I just come by tomorrow, I feel like getting some air.

Dr Beckett: ok but you need to keep the wound cleaned and don't touch it.

Telya: Ok.

Dr Beckett walks over to John to check him out

Dr Beckett: Do you feel any side affects Major?

John: No feel fine.

Dr Beckett: you and Teyla should get some rest.

John: No I'm fine. I just need some air.

Dr Beckett: Ok, come by tomorrow for a check up.

John: thanks

John sees Teyla about to walk out.

Dr Weir: John are you sure you're all right?

John: Yeah I'm fine.

John walks out of the lab and runs after Teyla

John: Teyla wait up.

Teyla turns around and stops in the middle of the hallway.

Teyla: Yes Major?

John: Teyla are you sure you're all right?

Teyla: I'm fine.

Teyla starts walking and john starts talking.

John: Teyla, Hey if you want to talk I'm here to listen.

Teyla: I know.

Teyla walks to the elevator and heads to her room.

In Teyla's room, Teyla starts crying.

A few hours later

Teyla leaves her quarters and walks s around to find John outside on the balcony looking at the view. Teyla looking at John and remembers the things they faced together in the dream and in reality they would face it together no matter what.

Teyla: Major?

John turns around and looks at her. All this time they have known each other they never realized they had such a bond.

John: Hey

Teyla: how are you feeling?

John: Good.

Teyla: that's good.

John: so did you eat at all?

Teyla: No

John: lets go get something to eat.

Teyla and John walk to the elevator and heads to the mess hall to grab dinner.

Mess Hall

Dr Weir, Rodney, Dr Beckett, Lieutenant Ford sees Teyla and John walking in and grabbing something to eat.

Ford: Major, Teyla over here.

Teyla and John both walk over to the table and talks with their friends.


	5. The Kiss

Ch 5 the kiss

John: Hey you guys.

John and Teyla sit across from each other.

Teyla: Hello Dr Weir, McKay, and Lieu Ford.

Ford, Rodney, Dr Weir: Hey John, Teyla. How are you guys feeling?

Teyla: Were good.

John and Teyla and the group start talking about a new mission for the next day,

Ford: Sir are you up to the mission?

John: Yeah it's no problem.

Weir: as long as you see the doc tomorrow and you and Teyla are both cleared you're free to go.

John: thanks.

Rodney: what was it like in the dream?

John: a little tough looking at Teyla

Teyla: Yes real tough.

Rodney: well I'm getting tired so ill see you guys tomorrow. G'night

Rodney leaves the table and exits the mess hall.

Weir: well you guys should get some sleep. You have a new mission to go on and wouldn't want to be late.

Weir leaves also and so does ford: Good night major, Teyla.

John: Good night ford.

Teyla: Good night Lieutenant Ford.

John and Teyla are alone in the mess hall so they both leave to get some air.

Balcony

John and Teyla looks out at the view

John: Teyla why didn't you ever tell me about your father's death?

Teyla I didn't not believe that you were able to understand what it was like to lose a father.

John: Teyla I don't understand what its like to lose a father but I do know what its like to lose someone I loved.

Teyla: Whom did you lose?

John: Do you remember when we were on earth the dream seemed so real and I showed you my place and then people appeared and you met Dex and Mitch well they were killed a few years ago in a war. We were buddies for a long time and it was weird remembering them in the dream. I forgot that they were dead.

Teyla: Do you still remember them?

John: Now a days.

John: It must be hard to lose your father to the wraith but you could of at least talked about it when you needed to.

Teyla: The Athosians are afraid to mention the death of my father. I didn't know that it had happened that way until it came into my dream. I was a child who forgot how her father was killed. I never understood how or why he had died but now I do. He died to protect me and it cost him his life.

John: Teyla you are not alone anymore you have the team and me. No matter what you feel you can always talk about it to me or to anyone you think are trust worthy to you.

John looks at Teyla and leans in to kiss her.

Teyla: whispering we can't.

Teyla moves back alittle

John: why not?

Teyla: we work together and we both are different people. You are a friend and it wouldn't be right.

John: Teyla I know that we are different and that we work together and that I'm your friend but you know it's what you want and feel.

Teyla tries to leave but John turn's her around and kisses her. Teyla tries to move but instead enjoys the kiss and being in Johns arms. John and Teyla move back to get air.

John: I'm sorry I don't know what got over me.

Teyla walks closer to John and kisses him again.

John:….. so I guess were ok.

Teyla: why didn't you ever tell me that you liked me?

John: I wasn't sure how you felt and it didn't seem like the right time to start something.

Teyla: I am lucky to have a man like you in my life. You understand me like no one else.


End file.
